cw_legaciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Landon Kirby
Landon Kirby is a main character of . He is the foster brother of the werewolf Rafael Waithe, the boyfriend of Hope Mikaelson, and ex-boyfriend of Josie Saltzman. He made is debut in the first episode of the season. Early History Not much is known except his biological mother is Seylah Chelon and he was conceived when his mother was in Malivore, making his biological father unknown. Throughout the years, he has gone through the foster care system. Throughout Legacies Series |-|Season ONe= |-|Season Two= In I'll Never Give Up Hope, he kisses Josie and the act is watched by Hope who is distraught that he not only forgot her but moved on. During This Year Will Be Different, Landon is considered to have been the one to have killed Malivore and is held as a hero by the school, though he doesn't consider himself such. He later speaks with Josie about their first date, with both nervous on the fact. Later that night, he meets her and they talk, reaching an understanding. They both decide they are a couple and kiss. During You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, Landon meets Hope again with him is surprised that Hope is on the football team of an opposing school. He is intrigued by her, while she tries to shrug it off but things become awkward when he tackles her. To get away, she fakes an injury and leaves the game. Later on, he finds her snooping in his room and confronts her. She is forced to admit her status as a witch and how she needs to stop a monster, to which he offers to come with her. In the forest, he confides about Rafael and Hope states she is understanding of Landon's pain while giving comfort. After finding the monster, Hope has Landon turn around as she strips naked and turns into a werewolf, something that leaves him wondering on who she really is. However, the monster ignores her and targets Landon who runs off. While running, the monster corners him but he is saved by Rafael who is back to his human form and the brothers embrace while wondering over Hope. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Landon and Rafael go to meet Alaric. In Screw Endgame, Landon are planning to use the night of a dance to consummate the relationship. He is nervous but receives advice from Dorian and further talk from Josie leads to him getting brave. At the dance, they have fun and decide to have sex. In That's Nothing I Had to Remember, Landon and Rafael run when a sudden sensation comes over them. While unconscious Landon dreams of Hope confessing her love to him, before waking up and seeing the Croatoan. Landon is picked up by the monster, until Hope arrives and Landon is shocked to see her. He is released after Hope attacks the Croatoan by binding it with chains and Landon argues with Hope, to her annoyance. The two bicker until MG arrives to Hope and Landon's location remarking that their arguing allowed him to find them. MG gives Hope the charm and the Croatian is killed by Hope with the spell to the charm. With the threat gone, Hope tries to talk to Landon who angrily walks off. Landon finds Josie at the docks, they talk about her recent acts and he tells her that she isn't selfish. Personality Landon exhibits well-developed positive attributes. Intelligence, loyalty, resilience, thoughtfulness, easygoing affable charm despite an upbringing and a history of abuse that often diminishes these characteristics in other children his age. He has learned to subsist, on his own, by any means. Means that sometimes conflict with traditional mores and values, especially as they relate to his relationship with truthfulness. With the best intentions, Landon relies on deception as a defense mechanism to protect himself and those he cares about most. At an early age, Landon learned that the loud and obnoxious orphans are often the first abused or shipped off to neglectful group homes. Landon is most comfortable when he recedes to the background. Landon keeps a journal that he updates regularly. As discussed, he has long relied on falsehoods and a tenuous relationship to the truth as ways to endure a tumultuous and abusive upbringing.Landon's Phycological Evaluation After discovering he was a Phoenix, Landon became quite content and told Alaric Saltzman that he now felt he belonged in the school and can relate to his friends. However, he still feels inadequacy at having to be rescued or being revived. He has started training to hone his skills and discover other powers. Physical Appearance He has short, curly black hair and green eyes. He is a little taller than Hope, but not by much and has a slim build. He wears the light blue Mystic Grill shirt during work hours, and dark colored clothing when not working. Powers and Abilities |-|Phoenix= While he was initially suspected of being a human, Landon is in truth a Phoenix. It was later revealed by his half-brother Ryan Clarke that Landon was one of Malivore's "children". Immortality: Clarke mentioned that out of all Malivore's attempts to continue his species, Landon was the only successful one and could potentially live forever with his powers. This was further implied when Clarke stabbed a duplicate of Landon and stated Phoenix are immortal. Self-Resurrection:The first time he displayed usage of powers, is when after being killed by a manic MG and his body started to smoke before combusting into flames and he was encased in a shell. Landon then emerged with his wounds healed and was only left dazed. During the months after Malivore, he constantly kills and resurrects himself and unlocks memories of Hope but is unable to properly make sense of them. Even when his heart was removed, he was still able to resuscitate implying that vital organs also regenerate. Josie suspects Landon may have a limit on his many resurrections, since he doesn't know how many times he can perform it. Flight: Landon has recently unlocked the ability to fly. Having read books about the Phoenix, Landon believes that he could fly and tried practicing the power. While spending time with Hope, he started to float with her. As he just achieved this power, Landon isn't very proficient with it yet. Relationships * Landon and Hope (Girlfriend/Friends/Allies/Former Enemies) * Landon and Rafael (Foster Brothers/Best Friends) * Landon and MG (Classmates/Allies/Friends) * Landon and Clarke (Half-Brothers/Enemies) * Landon and Alaric Saltzman (Teacher and Student/ Allies) * Landon and Josie Saltzman (Allies/Former Girlfriend/Friends) Appearances Season One * This is the Part Where You Run * Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn * We're Being Punked, Pedro * Hope is Not the Goal * Malivore * Maybe I Should Start From The End * What Was Hope Doing In Your Dreams? * We're Gonna Need A Spotlight * There's a Mummy on Main Street (Indirectly mentioned) * The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do * Let's Just Finish the Dance * I'll Tell You a Story * There's Always a Loophole Season Two * I'll Never Give Up Hope * This Year Will Be Different * You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know * Since When Do You Speak Japanese? * This Christmas Was Surprisingly Violent * I Couldn't Have Done This Without You Episode Absences Landon doesn't appear in the following episodes: *'Season One' **''Mombie Dearest'' **''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' **''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' **''There's a Mummy on Main Street'' Name * Landon is an English name and traditionally is a last name from places in England that have the same name. It means "long hill" or "ridge".https://www.babycenter.com/baby-names-landon-2709.htm * Kirby is a common given name and surname. The surname originally comes from a place meaning "church settlement" in Old Norse.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kirby_(surname)https://www.behindthename.com/name/kirby References See also Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Legacies